


Ergo

by OdetoKosmos



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Love. Love. Love., M/M, Moonlight, Richard Siken Quotes, Summer Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdetoKosmos/pseuds/OdetoKosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, Misaki speaks. <i> Why are we all here, Saruhiko?</i> </p><p>The air smells of night jasmine, and of peace, of belonging. </p><p>
  <i>Hey, Saru?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hmm? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I know why I am.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ergo

**Author's Note:**

> I have an affair with moonlit nights.

It is a warm summer night, the sky strewn with stars and moonlight falling off the craters of the moon in big silver drops and sliding off the trees. 

 

Misaki and Saruhiko are lying on the bed, Misaki on his back and Saruhiko on his stomach; Misaki tracing patterns on Saruhiko's chest with his fingers, Saruhiko running fingers through the fiery strands of Misaki's hair. 

 

There are times when Misaki talks about many things, waving his hands animatedly, his emotions seeping through his mode of commentary. Saruhiko listens contently, with a small smile on his lips. 

 

And there are times when Misaki falls quiet, lacing his fingers through the ones of Saruhiko's unoccupied hand. Saruhiko places kisses on each of the fingertips, and holds on tight. 

 

Suddenly, Misaki speaks.   _Why are we all here, Saruhiko?_

 

_What do you mean, why?_

 

 _Dunno. Sometimes I feel that this,_  Misaki waves his hands in the air vaguely and continues, _this all is just a dream. You. Me. Everyone. Everything. How do you know that we're not living in a dream?_

 

The world outside is washed with gold, all soft edges and blurred details, all dreamy truth and dreams coming true. 

 

_Got drunk, or are you being philosophical on purpose, Misaki?_

 

 _I'm serious, asshole._ Misaki rolls his eyes, and they catch the moonlight and shine. _How do we know that we are really here?_

 

Saruhiko pauses the motion of his fingers for a while, and looks Misaki gravely in the eye. _I don't really know_ , he admits, sighing. _But a wise man once said that,_ 'I think, therefore I am'. _The capability  to think defines us and our existence in reality._

 

Misaki considers it for a while, eyes turned towards the ceiling. _Who said that?_

 

_A philosopher called Rene Descartes. But that doesn't apply for you, though._

 

_Huh? Why not?_

 

_Don't want you hurting yourself by thinking, Misaki._

 

Misaki shoves him with his elbow. Saruhiko laughs. Misaki smiles too, and then falls quiet again. The thoughts swirl in the endless pools that are his eyes. 

 

The moonlight floods the room, flowing in through the gaps of the blinds, and it's one of the nights when you can see clearer in the night than in the day. 

 

It brings out the mellow tan on Misaki's skin and the amber of his eyes, the red that colors his cheeks every now and then and the glint of his pearly teeth when he smiles. 

 

And the moonlight makes crosses on Misaki's body, patterns on an empty canvas, and Saruhiko puts his mouth on every one of them. 

 

The air smells of night jasmine, and of peace, of belonging. 

 

_Hey, Saru?_

 

_Hmm?_

 

_I know why I am._

 

Saruhiko is amused at that determined tone, and captivated by the slowly spreading blush on Misaki's face. Misaki continues. 

 

The night cuckoo sings, and embroiders the silken fabric of the night. 

 

_I love you, therefore I am. That's all the reason I need for being._

 

Saruhiko is completely taken aback, his cool azure eyes waver behind his glasses, he gapes at the redhead in front of him, who is blushing red to the roots of his hair, but still his eyes are aflame with surety.

 

The night cuckoo sings with a serene melancholy and suddenly every breeze, every rustle of the leaves, every drop of the moonlight, every star in the sky seems to sing in unison _I love you I love you I love you._

 

Saruhiko doesn't know what to do; when Misaki's lips brush by his tentatively, Saruhiko closes the gap with urgency – the need to make sure that this is not a dream has never been so overwhelming. 

 

And Misaki's mouth is like heaven, Misaki's kisses falling upon him like stars.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The quotes (which I had to bend a little for the sake of the fic) used are :
> 
> "Moonlight making crosses on your body, and me putting my mouth on every one.”   
> ― Richard Siken, Crush
> 
> "I do believe his mouth is heaven, his kisses falling over me like stars.”  
> ― Richard Siken, Crush
> 
> And a special thanks to misarena for introducing me to Richard Siken.  
> And sebacielfantasies, my dear beta, who made this possible.


End file.
